


Визит к ортодонту

by jana_nox



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на "Р" тур <a href="http://coldfest.diary.ru/">Cold Fest</a> на заявку: "JE х Asian Entertainment. Мураками Шинго | Тода Эрика. Визит к ортодонту."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Визит к ортодонту

Запись в дневнике: "17.00 Визит к ортодонту".

\- Это ещё что? - Воинственно завопила Тода, уперев руки в боки, как Зена из телевизора.

\- Прости, дорогая? - Предположил Шинго, с трудом отдирая голову от подушки. Часы показывали 6:50 утра, будильник должен был прозвенеть только через десять минут, но, конечно, эта самая прекрасная женщина на свете уже встала и... что-то попыталась сделать? Наверное.

\- Нет, как ты собираешься объяснять это, Мураками-кун? - В том же тоне продолжала прекрасная женщина, потрясая книгой в толстой обложке. Ой, это была не просто книга.

\- Откуда у тебя мой ежедневник, Эри-тян? - Полюбопытствовал Шинго и сел на кровати, пытаясь побыстрее проснуться. Что-то здесь, наверное, происходит.

Эрика ощутимо замялась и скорчила свою самую глупую "МисаМиса" рожицу. Он не сдавался и продолжал сверлить её взглядом. Эрика склонилась в три погибели и изобразила бурундука, грызущего орех. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Шинго, в тот момент для концентрации подсчитывающего убытки от последней пьянки в компании Такки и Йоко в уме. Эрика скосила глаза к носу и послала ему воздушный поцелуй, и он всё-таки не сдержался, захохотав в голос.

"Ах, этот идиотский кансайский юмор! Только он/она меня понимает!" - синхронно подумали влюблённые, пялясь друг на друга с одинаковыми приторно-сладкими рожами.

Шинго первый пришёл в себя.

\- Кхм, - задумчиво произнёс он.

\- Эээ, - протянула Эрика, - это не значит, что я лазила по твоим вещам, милый! Просто такая большая красивая книжка лежала на столе, и я не удержалась и заглянула внутрь... Но "визит к ортодонту"? Зачем?

\- Ну понимаешь, - теперь пришла его очередь искать слова, - я давно хочу решить эту проблему... ну с лицом, понимаешь? - И он грустно наклонил голову, пряча румянец.

\- Какую проблему, милый? - Искренне поразилась Эрика. Она крепко обняла его. - Ты у меня самый красивый, самый умный и самый любимый. Мне нужен именно ты, и никто другой.

\- Ах, Эри-тян! - Шинго тоже её обнял. - Я люблю тебя больше всех!

И они страстно поцеловались.

***

"Ещё чего придумал! - думала Эрика, поправляя причёску перед зеркалом, пока Шинго шумел в душе. - Эдак ему отбоя от девиц не будет, а мне делать больше нечего - метлой их отгонять. Нет уж, пока я и только я знаю, какое чудо этот замечательный мужчина, я могу спать спокойно. А там, глядишь, поженимся, детишки пойдут... - Она мечтательно вздохнула. - Люблю эти зубы, мочи нет."


End file.
